


Pen Pals

by Luxsolis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fun Hermione, Harrys Parents Live, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Pen Pals, Sweet, hermione/harry - Freeform, writing letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxsolis/pseuds/Luxsolis
Summary: "Hermione? What kinda name is that? Ugh, I got a girl, bloody hell. Harry trade me." Harry hadn't even had a chance to open the scroll that had been placed in front of him before it was snatched up, and another thrown in his face. - A story told in letters. Harry/Hermione, cute and fluffy, with just a tiny bit of drama. Super tiny.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	1. Year 3

This is AU, like all my Fics. No wartime, No Voldermort, Harry's parents live. Read my Bio for more info on the world. Please credit me if you choose to use any of my world building.

HarryXHermione. My all time fave pairing.

* * *

**Pen-Pals**

_ Chapter 1: Year 3 _

"Hermione? What kinda name is that? Ugh, I got a girl, bloody hell. Harry trade me."

Harry hadn't even had a chance to open the scroll that had been placed in front of him before it was snatched up, and another thrown in his face. Grabbing the offending parchment while rolling his eyes at his ginger git of a friend, Harry took a moment to look it over. It wasn't a scroll, but an envelope, from America no less. He had heard the American Wizarding school Ilvermorny was quite progressive, and here was some proof of that. An actual letter! Like how Muggles exchanged messages.

Looking at the front of the Envelope he saw the name Hermione Granger written out in nice neat writing, with a slight flare the letters learned a bit oddly before he realized she must be left-handed. There were stickers as well, 4 of them, placed on the front. A picture of an old automobile, a cat, a flower, and an American flag. None of them moved. (1) The white envelope was thick, it seemed fit to burst, it was stuffed to capacity.

The Pen Pal project was an initiative spearheaded by Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall to promote school unity among the largest Wizarding schools located in Europe and America. As it was completely voluntary, it had not gotten much of a following until the two teachers started offering extra credit for those who participated. Harry hadn't been in need of bumping up his grade, but Ron had. So he followed along at his insistence.

"Ugh, this bloke is French, look at his poncy penmanship! Never-mind, I rather write to the bird than talk to some fancy French bloke."

Ron made to grab for Harry's letter again, but Harry quickly stuffed it into his bag before grabbing his wand and taping it on the top of his friend's head as he stood up. Ron's normally ginger locks turning a flamboyant pink that clashed awfully with his freckles.

"No take backs mate."

And so the letter ended up laying forgotten for the rest of the day until Neville tripped over his book bag that night, sending its contents spilling across the floor. Shoving everything back into his bag haphazardly, Harry noticed the letter and grabbed it, taking it into bed with him.

Using his wand to rip open the large heavy envelope, he held it upside down letting several pages drop out, along with a small white stone, and a photo to his great surprise. Picking up the photo first, he turned it over to reveal a girl. With big bushy brown curls, wide dark brown eyes, and a small smile that showed two slightly too large front teeth. She was holding an award of some type, and the photo was motionless like the still photos his mum had from her childhood. She looked like a bit of a swot, but also there was something a bit adorable about her. Maybe because her smile was more of a smirk. As if she had known all along she was going to get that award, hands down without a doubt. Harry liked it, he liked that smile.

Putting the photo aside, next he went to pick up the small stone. It started to glow a soft white yellow color, lighting up his entire bed. Like a flame, it gave off a pleasant warmth. He had never seen anything quite like it before. With a smile, he put the nifty little stone aside next to the photo before reaching for the letter.

* * *

_Hello Stranger,_

_It's a curious thing, to try and write a letter to a person I do not know. Will this letter end up in the hands of a boy or girl? Are you of a happy and bubbly disposition? Or perhaps you are the incredibly serious type and surly? I must admit, it's quite marvelous to sit and wonder who's hands this letter will fall into. What country this missive may find its way to._

_I supposed it would be polite to start with an introduction. My name is Hermione Granger. I am a British muggleborn witch but attend school in America. My interests include reading anything and everything I can get my hands on, spell crafting, creature rights, and I love to swim. My dislikes include bullies, egg-nog, flying, and people who talk with their mouth full._

_Have you ever been to America? My father and I moved here for his work. I have been here so long it gets harder and harder to remember much of my old life in London. I do wish to return one day, perhaps when I am done with school. My summers are spent usually traveling around the country with my father. Camping, hiking, kayaking, and fishing. It's fun but exhausting. Not to mention I am not naturally very athletic. Last year we rented a cabin in Banff National Park in Canada. It was absolutely stunning! Mountains and green forests for as far as the eye could see, and lakes that never got warm._

_A bear ate half our food the second night there, father hadn't stored it properly you see. We had to go all the way back into town to get more supplies. After that I started placing warding stones around the cabin to keep any more unwanted critters out. It was my first time getting to try that out, it worked amazingly well. Well, except for the raccoons…_

_Do you have raccoons over there? What marvelously frustrating creatures, let me tell you. The American Racoon is Magic resistant, did you know this? I did not! They stole all my warding stones! (Those stones took me all year to make.) I found them later, they had set them up around their home in a hollowed out tree. I am embarrassed to admit that they set them up better than I did, and I could not retrieve them. How absolutely mortifying._

_But even with the bears, and raccoons, even with being bitten by all manner of bugs and falling straight into a batch of poison ivy our 4th day there. I was loath to leave at the end of our trip. Have you ever felt that way? That strange feeling in your chest when you leave a place. Like you will not only miss the people and things there, but you will miss the person you were in that time and place, because you will never be the person you were in that moment again?_

* * *

On and on Harry read. The Witch, Hermione, she had written him on and off throughout her school week whenever she had a free moment. Pages filled with her day to day life, observations, and stories of her home life. She was a Muggleborn, just like his Mum, and she also seemed quite mature for her age as well. He found himself smiling and laughing at some parts of her letter, and at other parts, like when she described leaving Banff, his heart clenched. She was able to put into words feelings he had always had, and could never get out himself.

He read the letter over twice through before Ron threw a pillow at his head, yelling at him to put out the damn light and go to bed. With a glance at the dorm room clock Harry was startled to realize it was well past 2am. Carefully he gathered up the letter and all its contents before storing them away safely in his bedside table. That night he dreamed of skipping glowing stones along a large frigid lake in the woods, with a smirking curly haired witch.

* * *

1 - Stamps. Even though Harry's mother is Muggleborn, I wasn't sure if he would know what stamps are.

I got the idea for this fic from my one-shot, 'You Will Thank Me Someday.' I wondered what letters would look like between Harry & Hermione. And then that kinda evolved into them getting to know each other through letters. This fic is going to be made up of mostly short chapters, so I will hopefully update it quicker than any of my other stories.

Bonus: This will be my first story where James and Lilly are alive and well. I actually have another couple of stories with them alive in the works as well.


	2. Year 3

** Pen Pals **

Chapter 2: Year 3

Class was just about to be dismissed before scattered brained Professor Tamlin remembered that the pen-pal replies had come in and needed to be delivered back to the students. There was a cacophony of groans from the male students, while all the female students started twittering excitedly. With a flick of her gnarled staff, the letters jumped out of the box she had next to her desk, and danced through the air to distribute themselves amongst her students. Flighty as Professor Tamlin could be, she had a flair to her casting that Hermione could appreciate.

Hermione blinked at the rolled up paper that had flittered itself over to her desk and landed with a flip in front of her. It looked like a scroll. (1) Her Pen Pal had written to her on a scroll, how absolutely bizarre. Picking it up, she found it to be unexpectedly heavy. With a cheshire grin, she packed away the missive carefully in her bag, before getting up and rushing to the library.

While all the other students and her housemates were at lunch, Hermione had made herself nice and comfy, hidden away in a corner of the library with the ancient Illyrian poetry. She pulled out a granola bar she had stashed in her bag, along with her pen-pals reply. Taking a bite out of the bar, she looked the scroll over carefully. The parchment looked yellow and aged, which seemed so absolutely silly. Why purposefully make aged looking paper? How ridiculous.

There was a pretty gold ribbon tied around it held in place by a wax seal. The seal was made of a triangle with three bee's inside. The image made something in her brain itch, she had seen it before, she just couldn't place where. Carefully she broke the wax signet and untied the ribbon, unfurling the yellow parchment carefully. To her surprise, something fell out, right into her lap. Hermione gingerly picked up a heavy cloth pouch which seemed to have been wrapped in the middle of the scroll.

This was so exciting! Her pen-pal had answered her missive, which had essentially been word vomit, in kind. Torn between reading the letter and opening the pouch, Hermione relented and moved to open the pouch first. Reaching in gingerly she pulled out two objects, the first was a photo, a magical moving photo. It was of a boy with thick black messy hair, round spectacles, and spring green eyes. He was holding a giant white owl. Petting the raptor with a gentle smile on his face before turning to the camera and winking.

Hermione felt herself blush. Her pen-pal was as her American peers said, 'a total cutie'. Putting the photo aside while fanning her cheeks and calling herself ridiculous, Hermione turned her attention to the second object, a small gold ball. As she picked it up, a set of delicate gold wings unfurled, and it darted out of her hand.

"A snitch!" Hermione gasped. She had never seen one up close before. It fluttered about her like a hummingbird, never getting farther than 3 feet away from her. Thankfully, it seemed to be charmed to stay put, as she doubted she would ever be able to catch it otherwise. She admired it for a bit, before moving on to the letter.

* * *

_Hello Hermione,_

_It's nice to meet you. Or at least it's nice to meet you through paper. Your letter has found its way to Hogwarts. I hope you won't be too disappointed to find out that I am not very surly, nor am I of a 'bubbly disposition'. I'm pretty normal for a bloke I suppose. My name is Harry Potter, British born like you. Pretty neat to think we could have been going to school together if things had been different._

_As for my interests, I love to fly. I am on my Houses Quidditch team, youngest Seeker in a century actually. I caught this snitch my last game, just for you. Hope you like it. I adore chocolate, and will eat it until I get sick, and I also love to swim as well. As for dislikes. I can't stand dancing, absolutely hate it. I despise my defense teacher Snape, and until I got your letter I was terrified of talking to girls. They are always giggling, even when I don't mean to be funny. Please tell me you are not the type of bird to twitter non-stop?_

_I have never been to America. Was it very hard for you to adjust? Also, I had to look up what a Racoon was in the Library. I have never seen one in my life before seeing it in the book. It looks like a cat, bear, thingy… Is that about right? So how long has it been since you have been back home to London? I can't imagine living anywhere else. Or at least, before your letter I had never really thought on it. The American and Canadian wilds sound quite exciting. Though I don't think I would like to run into any bears or those racoon-cats. The rest sounds bloody fantastic though._

_Do you suppose you can keep a secret for me Hermione? My family has a bit of land you see, and there is a smattering of woods on the property. I have a fort, a Secret Fort. It's only accessible by broom. There is a clearing in the middle of some dense wood, and in spring it's filled with lilly-of-the-valley. It's where I go to do my serious thinking. (2) I have never taken anyone there before, nor told anyone of it, not even my god father or my best mate Ron. I don't think I would mind showing you though. That's where I spent most of my summer-_

_Please ignore that weird stain, it's a bit of goose grease. My git of a best friend was trying to read over my shoulder. He is now on his way to the infirmary because he can't stop itching. Always wanted to try that hex, may have given it a bit too much power. Oh well, live and learn right? (I'll enclose the spell at the end of the letter, just in case you need it)_

_I am in the Great Hall at the moment. It's dinner time and the first bit of free time I have had to write to you. I think you would like the Great Hall here at Hogwarts. The ceiling is charmed to look like the outside. With no moon tonight the stars are shining spectacularly. Not that a bloke like myself notices girly stuff like that. Except I sorta do._

* * *

On and on the letter went. Like her, he wrote to her throughout his school week. Telling her about his dour Defense Professor. _'Hermione, if you wanted someone surly, he would have fit the bill.'_ His best mate, who was a bit emotional stunted it seemed but, _'A good sort over all.'_ Harry Potter was funny and kind, and goofy in the best way. And hells! She knew that Signet had looked familiar. When she found out she was a Witch she had read up on everything she could about the Wizarding world. Including English Wizarding History, and current events. She was still a British citizen after all. The Potters were Pure Bloods, one of the old families. They had a seat on the Wizengamot. Her letter had ended up in the hands of the Heir to an ancient House!

Not only that, his own Mother was muggleborn like her. Of all the luck! And he asked questions. So many questions about herself, he wanted to know her. After her third read through, Hermione was surprised to find tears sliding down her cheeks and onto the silly fake old parchment. This was a connection, something real, what she had been missing for so long.

Hermione had no friends, only acquaintances. She had never been able to find that easy camaraderie she saw so many others fall into. So she read. She read all kinds of things, but her favorite was fantasy and fairy tales. Warriors and knights on grand adventures. Always alone like her, until one day they found friends and family of their own while they gallivanted around the globe. Hermione carefully wrapped the scroll up before hugging it to her chest desperately. She would be the best pen-pal anyone could ask for. She would make sure of it.

* * *

1\. I am making America super progressive in my AU's. It is a young country after all, I feel as if it would not be as stuffy as old nations with much more established Wizarding communities. So yeah, instead of scrolls I am going to have them using regular, if not nice paper and stationary.

2\. This is unashamedly stolen from 'PS I love you' the Book/Movie. I will watch that movie anytime I need a good cry.

I usually like writing letters from Harry's perspective, but I gotta say, this one was tough! Lol, it was really hard for me to get out of my Hermione headspace and write from his perspective for some reason. I almost rather continue the story from mostly Harry's perspective. What do you guys think? Would you mind seeing things from Harry's end more, the letters he receives from her?

Either way, at least this was a good intro for Hermione.


	3. End of year 3

These letters will jump through the timeline kinda like how I jumped through the years in 'You Will Thank Me Someday.' They will be in order, but you won't see every letter they send each other. Just random excerpts from their correspondence.

* * *

**Pen-Pals**

_ Chapter 3: End of Year 3 _

_Harry,_

_I can't believe how fast the year has flown by. I'm all packed up and ready to go. I wish desperately that the library would let me check books out for the summer. Though I suppose it's for the best, I doubt daddy would be ok with me bringing 3 extra trunks to school just for books. (Though there has to be an easier way. I'm looking into it) I'm also dreading the wand lock registration line. (1) It's absurdly unfair, unsafe, and also classist! I know for a fact a couple of my dorm mates parents take the wand locks off once they are home. It feels as if the practice specifically targets muggle-borns and some half-bloods. I have written a strongly worded letter to the Head Mistress and MACUSA's Education Department, you can be sure._

_On the bright side, I managed to slip a little surprise into Tiffany Taylors bags. I experimented with the itching hex you sent me, but ended up going with a Finite Talisman I have been working on. I managed to attach it to a charm in her favorite bracelet. I set it to work specifically on the makeup and hair charms I know she uses religiously. It will make every beauty charm she puts on fade after 15 minutes. That's what she gets for making fun of my teeth._

_Don't worry I made one for you too. It's a bookmark, but you can transfigure it into whatever form you like, and it should still work. Fair warning: If your mom is a fan of beauty charms, I would be careful and not bring it into the same room as her. This one isn't personalized, so it should work on anyone within 5 feet of you. I think… I'm pretty sure I got most of the kinks out of it._

_Are you all packed up yet? By the way do they use wand locks at Hogwarts? Also, please apologize to your friend Ron for me. I never imagined any one would open your mail, let alone eat chocolates that were meant for you, or appeared to be meant for you. Has your school nurse been able to change his voice back to normal yet? Though I do feel bad, I am glad he didn't read the letter as it was meant for your eyes only. And really, who opens other people's mail? Let that be a lesson to him for being so nosy!_

* * *

Harry couldn't help but laugh at her not so sorry apology.

* * *

_On that note I should probably warn you I jinxed this letter._

* * *

Harry froze, his blood turned to ice in his veins.

* * *

_No one but you will be able to read any letters I send directly to you anymore, in fact, all they should see is pages full of gibberish. And if they try and break the charm, they will get a nasty surprise._

* * *

Relaxing from the mini heart attack he just about had, Harry couldn't help but smile at his clever friend.

* * *

_Dear lord and lady of sky and sun, I must sound like such a petty harpy in this letter! I have talked of nothing else but jinx and hexes. Let's move on to a nicer subject, lest you think I am some sort of 'drama lama' as my American peers say._

_I received news from my father. This summer we will be holidaying Up North again. This time in Northern Michigan, a place called Sleeping Bear Sand Dunes. You would think after our last dealings with bears, he would have had enough. He assured me this time we would be staying in a resort off Lake Michigan though, so no cabin, and no raccoons. (One would hope)_

_Also, I just finished my new Warding Stones as well! I would like to think I improved on my old design. I enclosed a pair for you as well as instructions. They are keyed to you and only you. Thank you by the way, for sending me a clipping of your hair. I know that was a lot to ask for, and scary to send to a stranger across the world. But it helped me attune the runes to you. Also, any future spells I craft and send to you, I can make sure they don't affect you! Isn't that neat? Magic is just so nifty._

* * *

Harry read through the letter, eating up every word. She was just so feisty! And seven hells was she clever. Too clever by half really. Grabbing the small leather pouch they had started using to send each other gifts and tokens back and forth, Harry opened it up carefully before spilling out the contents onto the desk he was sitting at. The book mark was wrapped in pretty little blue tissue paper. Unwrapping it he found a thin wooden bookmark, it was painted blue with his house signet pressed in gold on it. A small gold tassel was also attached at the top. Opening his book bag he put it carefully between the pages of his planner. A nifty little charm to have, though he had no idea what he would use it for yet.

Next he turned to the stones. They were in all different shapes, though mostly small and flat like the type used to skip stones over water. They were smooth to the touch each with a specific rune etched carefully onto the hard surface. River stones she had told him later in the letter, that she had collected from a creek by her school. These could be useful, he already thought of several things they could be used for.

Harry had never had any interest in taking Ancient Runes. But the things Hermione was able to do was just amazing. Weaving charms into her rune work and such, things Harry never thought possible. It was starting to look dead useful. He may just start looking into it for next year. Though he would jump into the Black Lake before ever taking Arithmancy. No matter how Hermione ranted and raved about it.

Putting the stones back into the pouch, he nearly dropped them all as the door to the empty classroom he was in jerked open.

"What in the blazes are you doing lurking about in here?"

Harry sighed in relief as Ron walked through the door. The Marauders map in his hand, cluing Harry in to how he found him. He was just glad it wasn't Snape. The Dungeon Bat had caught him a few times, hiding around the castle, reading Hermione's letters. Last thing he needed was another letter from his mother asking what he was getting up to. How his mother was such good friends with Snape, Harry doubted he would ever figure out. Thankfully his father shared the same dislike Harry had for the dour Defense Professor.

"Ugh! Is that another letter?"

Ron's voice changed mid sentence and Harry couldn't help but smirk. Hermione had sent him a batch of chocolates the two had been working on together for a prank of his. It had been meant for the Weasley twins, but Ron had intercepted Harry's package, and helped himself to its contents. Which had in turn, raised his voice to a girlishly high octave. The school nurse had not been able to figure out how to undo it in fact, and Ron had been told to let the magic work itself out of his system. It had taken almost 3 weeks! And to this day, whenever Hermione came up in conversation, his voice cracked.

"Yup, another letter. And she sent me some more goodies, wanna see?"

Harry laughed outright as Ron turned bright red and shook his head in an emphatic 'Hell No.'

"School is just about over, you don't need to write her anymore you know. Not gonna get any extra credit."

Ron groaned as Harry packed everything away and hitched his bag over his shoulder to follow his mate out the room. Ron just didn't get it. Having never even written his own Pen-Pal back even though the entire thing had been his idea. It wasn't about the extra credit. She just got him. Hermione just understood.

* * *

Please review! Let me know what you guys think. I'm trying not to be too mean to Ron, but just don't like him. Which I know is unfair, he has redeeming qualities. Somewhere… deep down inside I'm sure.

1\. In the States, instead of having a 'trace' on your wand, I had Ilvermorny put 'wand locks' on Underage wands instead. An enchantment that makes them unusable until students come back to school and have the 'lock' removed. Of course some pure-blood parents know the counter-charm…


	4. Summer Break

** Pen Pals 4 **

Chapter 4: Summer Break

Sirius was a Black, and though he liked to think his apple fell quite far from the proverbial family tree when it came to certain family traits, he had to admit he did have a bit of a mean streak. For instance, he adored uncomfortable situations, the more unbearable the better in fact. A small part of him liked to witness other people's misery. A very small part of him. One place he had never thought he would find himself enjoying a bit of drama was the Potter household. And though Sirius loved his friends dearly, and was fiercely protective of his adopted family. He learned that he could just as easily enjoy their small bit of misery as much as any strangers, if not more so.

So there he sat, happily picking at his lunch at the dining room table, watching Harry write away on a bit of nice stationary at one end of the table, as his mother glared at him from the other end. James sat across the table from Sirius, in the middle of his little family, firmly ignoring everything except the daily prophet in front of him.

"Whacha' writing there Harry"

Sirius glanced at his Godson, taking a look at the paper he was scratching away at. He had to blink a few times as it all seemed to look like gibberish. He tried focusing on the weird scribbles only for them to rearrange before his very eyes to spell out, 'Mind your business buddy.' Well that was a cute little trick, and brought back a few memories from his school days.

"His pen pal. He is writing to his pen pal."

Lily answered back, her tone icy. Sirius perked right up at this new bit of news.

"A pen pal? How did that happen."

"A school project apparently." Lily spat.

With a grin, Sirius turned to face Lily. He opened his mouth, only to have his shin kicked by James before he could say anything. Luckily, it didn't seem like he needed to add any fuel to the fire as Lily, unprompted, started to rant.

"Sneaking about the school, talking to some strange boy in America."

Harry let out a little cough. Sirius wondered at that before asking.

"How do you know he's been sneaking around the school?"

"Snape." James and Harry replied in unison, neither looking up from their tasks.

Lily continued on as if there was no interruption.

"Then he comes home, disappears constantly to whatever hidey hole he has on this blasted property, and _wards_! He warded his room! When I find out how, you better believe-"

"I warded my room because _someone_ kept snooping through my stuff!" Harry finally looked up from his letter. The spitting image of James at this age, his frown was fierce and adorable, and also left little to the imagination on who the 'snooping' culprit was.

"I mean, sneaking around the school was going to be a given no matter what. He's mine and James' son after all." (1) Lilly glared at Sirius as James winked at him from across the table.

"I am your Mother! You're not supposed to have secrets from me."

Sirius winced, dear Lord and Lady of ash and salt, but Lilys voice could get shrill when she was upset.

"Every bloke has secrets from their mother." Harry replied flippantly.

Sirius and James merely nodded in agreement. With a growl the irate mother finally turned her attention to Sirius. She opened her mouth to deliver what Sirius figured was going to be a tongue lashing before she stopped, and looked at him a bit funny.

"Sirius, what in the blazes is wrong with your neck."

Sirius touched his neck self consciously, "Hmm?"

James started snickering from across the table. "Looks like you need to work on your glamour charms Pads."

"Are those- dear Lord, are those love bites Sirius?" Lily screeched.

Sirius clapped both his hands over his neck, swearing. The charms he had applied that morning to hide last night escapades were gone, or at least disappearing. He winced again as he felt the glamour melting off him. How in the seven hells had that happened?

"What have I told you about showing up in this house and exposing Harry to-"

Sirius tuned Lilly out right quick, he has heard that whole song and dance before. Instead he sat and puzzled over his failed spell. He had been applying glamor's to his body to hide his sexual escapades since he was 15 years old. He had never had a spell fail on him yet. What had gone wrong?

Each of the adults were busy either yelling, laughing, or brooding and none noticed a sheepish Harry quickly grab his quill and paper, as well as a little notebook with a handsome little bookmark sticking out. The young wizard made his escape quick.

* * *

Hermione couldn't stop laughing as she read through Harry's letter. (2) The idea of men using glamour and beauty charms never crossed her mind. Though it sounded like this Sirius fellow was a bit of a scamp. She picked up the photo that had been sent along with the letter. It was a photo of Harry and his Godfather. She looked over the older man and bit her lip. Where Harry was cute, his godfather was absolutely scorching hot. Tall, high cheekbones, raven black hair that fell to his shoulders, and piercing grey eyes. He had a smile that just spelled trouble.

"You ok pumpkin? You're looking a bit red there."

Hermione smiled at her dad while surreptitiously tucking the photo back in among the pages of Harry's letter.

"Yeah dad, just the sun getting to me. I think I will put on a bit more sunscreen."

She lied easily to her smiling father. Hermione and her father were close, but not talk about boys close. As she entered her teens that seemed to be the one subject they danced around. Both liking to pretend the other never had any interest in the opposite sex. Maxwell Granger wasn't stupid, he knew his daughter would date eventually. He just trusted that his daughter was a smart cookie, and would pick the right guy. As for Hermione, she knew her Dad dated, but it was never anything serious, ever, and she never met the women. And thinking of her father trying to flirt just made her gag.

After applying some sunscreen for show, Hermione turned over on the big oversized lawn chair she rested on. Laying on her stomach and watching the waves crash along the beach for a moment before grabbing her letter giving it another read through.

"Papa."

"Hmm?" Her father replied from next to her, his head buried in a book.

"Do you ever snoop through my things when I am not around?"

This caught his attention, he turned to her and raised his eyebrows.

"No. Honestly, I'm a bit scared to go into your room. Afraid I may touch something I ought not and turn into a toad of some sort."

Hermione giggled at that.

"Why do you ask?"

"Harry used my warding stones to keep his Mother out of his room. Seems she likes to go through his things."

Maxwell Granger let out a bark of laughter.

"Ah, yes, well that's a bit different. Boys tend to have certain, ah, things they may like to start hiding from their mothers once they reach a certain age."

Hermione wondered what Harry might not want his mother seeing, but just shrugged it off.

"Do you think Mama would have gone through my things if she was around?"

She avoided her father's gaze as she asked. They never talked too much of her Mother. She had died in childbirth, and though there were photos of her throughout the house, Hermione knew the loss still weighed on her father.

"No Pumpkin, your Mother wasn't that sort. She was very quite, and loved her privacy too much to ever invade someone else's."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"But-"

Hermione looked up surprised as her father continued.

"She wasn't one to gossip, but she loved hearing gossip. She would have loved to read that Wizarding Gossip Rag you subscribe too. You get that from her."

Biting her lips to hide an embarrassed smile at being caught, Hermione looked back at the blue waters of Lake Michigan. Reading trashy magazines was definitely a guilty pleasure of hers, and wizarding magazines were just chocked full of silly and wild gossip and stories. It was nice to know that she shared that with her Mum.

* * *

1\. Yeah, I love the idea of Sirius claiming Harry is his and James love child. Lol, it just seems like something he would do.

2\. Instead of writing that out in a letter I thought it would be funnier this way. Plus I adore writing from Sirius POV.

Hope you guys liked this update, though it lacked an actually written out letter. I really wanted to take a stab at writing Lilly and James alive and well. Also, I feel like lots of people make them out to be saints. So I wanted to paint them as normal parents that get upset, snoop, and push their kids boundaries. Harry being an only child, I think Lily might be a bit overbearing on her son. Especially if he's anything like the Marauders. I also wanted a world where Snape and Lilly remained friends. Thought it would be cute for Harry to deal with his mother having a 'spy' inside the school.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Start of Year 4

**Pen Pals**

_Chapter 5 - Start of Year 4_

"Hey Harry, you dropped something."

Harry looked up from the book he had been perusing. A book on Charms from America. It was a gift from Hermione once she found out that beside Defense, Charms was his next favorite class. (1) It seemed America had much more lax regulations on Charms and Jinxes. Harry was already excited at the idea of using some of the newly learned illicit spells this school year.

Tearing his attention away from the book, he found Neville standing in front of him. He had his trunk in tow behind him, and he was bending down to pick something off the floor.

"Oh, it's a photo of a girl, of a wet girl, in a- uh bikini. Uhh-"

Neville stuttered and turned bright red as he held the photo. He hesitantly offered it back to his dorm mate, not taking his eyes off it. Harry rolled his eyes and snickered as he reached out to grab it.

"Thanks Nev."

"Uh-" Neville continued.

Harry laughed as he got up to help the other Wizard stow his trunk.

"Calm down, it's just Hermione. My pen-pal remember? She sent me a photo from her summer vacation with her last letter."

" _That's_ your pen-pal?"

Neville stuttered as Harry nodded. With a grunt they both got his trunk up and sorted before sitting opposite of the other.

"That's the one that Ron was supposed to write to, right?"

Harry frowned. "Oh right, yeah I suppose."

With a whistle Neville shook his head, before reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out a weird plant of some kind. It made a noise as if it were purring as Neville caressed it.

"Yeah, I wouldn't show that to Ron if I were you."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, he didn't see what the big deal was. He pulled the photo out from his pocket, looking it over. Hermione sat on the beach, her curls wet and slicked back. The cute little Witch was wearing a frilly blue two piece swimsuit with oversized sunglasses and a large white shirt that was unbuttoned. It looked like it must be her father's shirt, seeing how big it was on her. She was holding up some pretty stones. She had sent one along for him, they were Petoskey Stones. She explained there weren't really stones, but 4 million year old fossils that littered the shores of Northern Michigan. (2) You could only find them when they were wet and could see the swirling patterns, as when they were dry, they looked like normal everyday rocks.

Hermione and Ron had little to nothing in common, and seeing as how Ron never even wrote his other pen-pal back, Harry seriously doubted Ron would have ever written Hermione. Placing the photo back in his Charms book, where he had been using it as a bookmark, across from him Neville muttered something about 'some guys having all the luck.' Soon enough the train compartment filled up with Ron, and the rest of their dorm mates, along with some tagalongs. It was the rowdiest compartment on the train ride back to school.

* * *

The sorting had just finished, and Headmaster Dumbledore was up at his podium, speaking his gibberish when a big black hawk had flown into the great hall. It captured the entire school's attention as it gracefully completed one then two circles over the Gryffindor table before landing in front of one messy haired Wizard with round glasses.

Ron turned bright red next to Harry, and tried to scrunch down out of site on the bench as far as he could.

"Seriously mate? Are you bloody mental right now?"

Harry merely shrugged as he untied the missive from the great big raptor.

"Everything alright Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up to Dumbledore, the older Wizards eyes glittered in amusement at the interruption.

"All good Sir!" Harry replied. "By the way, do I still get extra credit for being in touch with my pen-pal?"

"Potter!" His head of house shrieked at the same time Professor Slughorn held up a goblet, sloshing a good portion out onto an angry looking Professor Snape, and proclaimed "Yes!" It was a slightly slurred yes, but Harry figured it counted.

"Congratulations on being proactive this academic year Mr. Potter, Now if I may continue?"

"Nothing would make me happier Headmaster." Harry replied cheekily as the Weasley twins guffawed down the table from him.

The headmaster continued on with his speech, which Harry kept on ignoring in favor of opening up his letter. (3)

* * *

_Harry,_

_If I timed this right you should be getting this letter on your first day back. How's it been? It's been about a week since I have been back and it's just been so hectic! I went straight to the library of course. It's absolutely maddening how little research I am able to get done over the summer months. Anyways, was the rest of your summer very exciting? Did you end up getting that new broom you were eyeing? Do be careful please. Youngest seeker in a century or not, it's terribly dangerous flying all about with nothing but a twig betwixt your legs. I worry so much for you sometimes._

_I mentioned to you that Father and I were going to visit that Island out in Lake Michigan, Mackinac Island. The one that didn't allow any muggle motor vehicles and such. Well, there ended up being a Wizarding community there! It's one of the oldest in America, can you believe it? I was so excited when we happened upon it. There is also an old Indian Tribe still on the island as well, they live amongst the Magical folk. Isn't that just fascinating? (4)_

_Father ended up smoking some smelly stuff with some of the tribesmen, he got quite loopy from it, and kept muttering about 'good stuff' and 'his college days.' Thankfully it didn't last too long, and the only side effects were a goofy grin and an ungodly appetite for greasy foods.-_

* * *

"I can't believe you're still writing to that crazy American bint."

Ron muttered as the welcoming feast appeared on the table before them. The red head squealed as he went to grab a chicken leg, only for the large black hawk to steal it out of his grasp before taking off. With a grin Harry went back to his letter, happy to be back at Hogwarts, and excited for the coming year.

* * *

1\. From the stories about the Marauders, it really seemed as if they were innovative with spell creation and charms. I wanted to pass some of that on to Harry. Everyone always writes Hermione as good at everything, and Harry is just naturally good at Defense. I wanted to give him a more rounded personality and traits though. I think he would have fun using and making up his own charms. From silly things, to things to impress girls..

2\. Petoskey Stones are the state 'stone' of Michigan. Michigan used to be underwater once upon a time, and ancient coral grew in the Northern region. Petoskey Stones and Charlevoix Stones are the fossils of that coral. I'm noticing that Hermione has sent Harry quite a few stones, lol. He has quite the collecting now. This was an oversight honestly. Oh well.

3\. No Voldemort, so Dumbledore never took special interest in Harry. He is just another student to him. So Harry doesn't really feel anything special towards the older Wizard, hence why he ignores Dumbledore's eccentricities when he feels like it.

4\. Mackinac Island is a real Island. Pronounced Mack-in-aw. You have to take a ferry to get to it and the only motor vehicles allowed on the island are emergency and ranger vehicles. Otherwise you walk, ride a bike, or a horse. I loved my visit there, and absolutely recommend it. There is also a bit of magic on that island, for those looking for it. :)

I keep getting so many questions about the American 'Wand-Locks' I mentioned in chapter 3. The reason Hermione says they are unsafe is because you guessed it, even in emergency situations, they will not work. Unlike in Great Britain, where there is only a trace that lets authorities know of unsanctioned underage wand use. The 'Wand-Lock' is definitely a hold over from back in the day, and wanting to keep Muggle-borns out of the loop, and keep them from accidentally outing the wizarding world to No-Mags. Hope that clears things up for you.

Sorry that this chapter is even shorter than usual. Just been busy. I will have a new story to post in a couple days. A one Smutty one-shot Harry/Hermione.


End file.
